The trays of the type contemplated herein generally provide for the storage and transportation of 24 bottles or cans. The trays are normally provided with side walls and end walls to enclose the tray with the labels of the cans or bottles stored in the trays hidden from view. The cans or bottles must be removed from the trays and stacked on counters for viewing by the customer. The trays when stacked for storage take up as much space as when filled with cans or bottles.